Projet de lois
by Selenee
Summary: Défis sur les thèmes : "un écrivain fou, un manoir flippant, des roses noirs et l'abolition de la normalité obligatoire". Cette fic n'a aucun sens, est complètement stupide, mais vous pouvez toujours venir lire si le cœur vous en dit...


_ Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic, ni l'univers, ni les personnages (à part le maire) et je vous jure que je ne me fais aucun profit dessus (à part peut-être le plaisir d'avoir des reviews, si il y en a ;) )._

_Cette fic a été écrite à la suite d'un défi avec mon amie **Poison Ivy**, mais elle m'a donné des thèmes tellement barrés que ça a été difficile de faire une histoire crédible (merci Ivy!) ... Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à donner des avis (positifs ou négatifs) dans les reviews. Même si c'est pour écrire trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>William Thompson, le maire de Gotham élu très récemment, ne put retenir un frisson en regardant le vieux manoir qui se dressait devant lui. C'était un vieux château de style gothique, dont l'une des façades commençaient d'ailleurs à s'écrouler. Le lierre avait envahi une grande partie des murs, les pierres étaient noires et usées, et quelques statues qui ornementaient l'entrée tendaient un bras figé vers l'extérieur du jardin, comme pour conseiller de fuir à quiconque se trouvait là. Les vieilles tours qui constituaient le bâtiment se dressaient d'une manière intimidante et menaçante, sous la lune rougeâtre de Gotham. Enfin, la vieille et énorme porte en bois vieilli qui faisait office d'entrée commençait à se détacher de ses gonds. Bref, cette demeure était le cliché même du vieux château hanté.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de celle-ci pour me donner un rendez-vous dans un lieux pareil ? » se demanda le maire en pensant à la jolie petite blonde qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar deux jours plus tôt et qui l'avait ensuite rappelé pour le revoir... ici... L'envie de repartir prit tout à coup Mr Thompson qui commença à revenir sur ses pas. Mais le souvenir de la jolie petite frimousse de la demoiselle, accompagnée de l'image de ses longues jambes et de sa poitrine provocante le conduisirent finalement devant la porte. Il resta devant quelques instants, hésitant, puis finit par la pousser et entra.

L'intérieur n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur. La peinture des murs, autrefois rouge si l'on en jugeait par leur couleur actuelle, était toute craquelée et au moins un centimètre de poussière jonchait le sol. Un vieux lustre plein de toiles d'araignées pendait lamentablement au centre de la pièce. Tout était très sombre, éclairé seulement par la lumière extérieure, filtrée à travers des vitres crasseuses. Lorsque le protagoniste entra, la vieille porte claqua derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter dans un petit cri pas très viril. Des bruits de pas s'amplifiant rapidement se firent alors entendre. Il resta figé, frissonnant de peur, s'attendant presque à voir un fantôme sortir de l'une des nombreuses portes de la pièce pour lui sauter au cou. A la place, ce fut une jolie petite blonde, aux mouvements souples et à la démarche aguicheuse qui entra dans la pièce. Le maire resta là à l'admirer, le temps de permettre à son cœur et à son souffle de reprendre un rythme normal.

Elle était vraiment à croquer. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond donnaient envie d'y plonger. Son visage était émacié juste ce qu'il fallait et ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges lui donnait un air sensuel qui contrastait parfaitement avec le côté enfantin de sa moue adorable et de son petit nez. Son corps également excitaient les envies du quinquagénaire. Ses hanches, ainsi que son derrière et sa poitrine, marquaient de belles courbes gracieuses. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et les battements du cœur du mâle, loin de ralentir, se mirent à accélérer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, mélangeant son souffle au sien. Alors qu'il lui posait la main sur les fesses et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle se recula brusquement en riant. Bien que dépité, il se laissa prendre au jeu et commença à la poursuivre. Plusieurs fois, elle se laissa attraper, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'embrasser, elle s'enfuyait de nouveau. Cela dura un long moment. Il devenait presque fou à force de l'approcher sans rien obtenir.

Il traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, comme deux gamins jouant à chat. Elle finit par entrer dans une pièce en claquant la porte. Il tenta aussitôt de l'ouvrir, mais la jeune fille s'amusait à la bloquer. Il passa quelques minutes à s'acharner dessus, avant qu'elle ne cède finalement et que la porte ne s'ouvre. Avec un soupir victorieux, il voulu entrer, mais resta au lieu de ça cloué sur place devant l'embrasure, ne la voyant pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Allons, entrez. Vous avez peur ? Fit une voix non loin de lui.

Peur de quoi ? Qu'elle le viole ? Un sourire bête se dessina sur le visage de William pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre. Aussitôt après, la porte se referma derrière lui et une lumière assez vive se fut. Ne voulant pas paraître impressionné, il ne se retourna pas tout de suite et se contenta d'inspecter rapidement la pièce. Il put ainsi noter la présence d'un lit, qui le fit d'ailleurs sourire, et celle d'un vase remplit de roses rouges et noires, posé sur la table. « Elle veut aussi la jouer romantique », se dit le représentant de Gotham en se tournant enfin vers elle, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, qui se dissipa tout d'un coup lorsqu'il la vit. En effet, la belle blonde avait profité du moment où elle s'était trouvée seule pour se maquiller et changer de tenue et il pu ainsi comprendre que celle qui se trouvait en face de lui, n'était autre que la célèbre Harley Quinn. Il chercha désespérément une issue pour sortir mais la seule qu'il put trouver était la porte devant laquelle la criminelle était postée et dont elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner.

-Écoutez, fit le prisonnier d'une voix mal assurée, vous devriez tout de suite cesser ce petit jeu, cela pourrait vous coûter très gros.

-Désolée, mais monsieur J m'a demandé de vous amener ici, répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

Monsieur J... il avait déjà entendu cette appellation quelque part... Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas attribuée à la personne qu'il souhaitait le plus rencontrer... Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant d'une pièce voisine.

-Harley ! Tu es là ?

-Oui, puddin', et j'ai le maire ! S'écria l'arlequin d'une voix joyeuse.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un personnage en costume violet, au cheveux verts, à la peau extrêmement blanche et dont le sourire figé s'étendait sur tout le visage. Il tenait dans ses mains un stylo et une liasse de feuilles. En voyant le vieux chauve, il élargit encore un peu plus son sourire et s'écria avec ravissement :

-Oh, monsieur le maire, comme je suis heureux que vous soyez ici ! Je viens d'imaginer quelques projets de lois et j'aimerai les soumettre à votre avis, en espérant que vous les fassiez voter !

-Euh... Mais ça ne dépend pas vraiment de m... tenta immédiatement d'expliquer le maire avant de se faire couper.

-Mais si, mais si, je suis sûr que vous en avez la possibilité ! Après tout, Gotham est une ville à part qui a ses propres règles, vous pouvez très bien les décider vous-même... Venez, installez-vous à cette table, ce sera bien plus confortable. Harley ! Enlève ces stupides fleurs ! Aboya-t-il à l'adresse de sa complice qui s'empressa d'obéir.

Il tendit ensuite ses feuilles au maire qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les lire. Et à chacune des lignes qu'il parcourait, il se confortait dans l'idée que ces propositions ne passeraient jamais. Elles étaient toutes plus folles les une que les autres ! L'obligation de rire lors d'un enterrement entre-autre, le laissa perplexe. Le clown paru s'en rendre compte au son de sa voix et tint à se justifier :

-Vous n'y êtes jamais aller ? Les gens tirent tous une tête de trois mètres de long, ça doit vraiment être très ennuyeux pour eux !

L'élu ne répondit rien et continua sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le clown lui lança un sourire et lui demanda :

-Alors, vous allez les mettre en place, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... je vais essayer, balbutia William d'un ton assez peu convaincu.

-Très bien, je compte sur vous ! Et... oh j'y pense !

Il se tourna vers Harley qui ne paru pas comprendre la situation :

-Tu ne voudrais pas rajouter quelque chose, mon amour ?

Elle sembla d'abord tout étonnée de la proposition, puis sauta au cou de son patron, véritablement heureuse.

-Je peux ? Merci, merci, merci !

Elle le lâcha et leva la tête d'un air songeur, un doigt sur la bouche, pendant que lui se massait la nuque en grimaçant. Puis elle leva la main, toute excitée.

-Ce que je voudrais, c'est l'abolition de la normalité obligatoire !

Le maire renonça à comprendre tandis que le clown la complimentait sur son choix et qu'elle se tortillait de joie devant ses paroles. Le criminel s'approcha de nouveau de la table, inscrivit la demande de sa compagne, roula les feuilles et les tendit au dirigeant de sa chère ville.

-Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je vous dis merci ! N'oubliez pas mes lois ! Harley, raccompagne notre ami jusqu'à la sortie...

William fut tellement heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte qu'il s'empêtra les pieds dans le tapis et tomba. L'ancienne psychiatre l'aida gentillement à se relever puis le guida à travers le manoir. Elle resta devant la porte lorsqu'il traversa le jardin et lui cria un joyeux : « A bientôt, Mr Thompson ! » qui le fit ricaner. Si elle s'imaginait pouvoir le repiéger, elle se trompait ! Il avait résolu dès à présent de s'entourer de gardes du corps et ainsi, jamais plus elle où le Joker ne pourrait à nouveau le menacer ! « Non, ils ne pourraient plus », se répéta-t-il pour se rassurer.

Le prince du crime était en train de l'observer par la fenêtre lorsque son arlequin le rejoignit et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je pense qu'il n'essaiera même pas de faire passer mes lois ! Lança-t-il d'un ton faussement chagrin en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La jeune femme leva sur lui des yeux tristes et déçus.

-De toute façon, celui-là ne restera pas en vie très longtemps, ajouta-t-il. Il ne fait pas le poids contre Gotham !

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire pendant que le maire s'enfuyait de l'habitation, l'appréhension lui tordant le ventre.


End file.
